Make it Happen
by Kyattsuai
Summary: Ás vezes temos de fazer as coisas acontecerem e não esperar que aconteçam..


Make it Happen

**by KittyBlue******

Estava num daqueles dias que não queria ver ninguém à minha frente e ainda por cima, parecia que todos tinham tirado o dia para me chatear...

- Asuka? Podias ajudar-me... Asuka?! ASUKA!! – olhei para o lado, a Hikari estava com uma cara de poucos amigos

Voltei a cruzar os braços e a deitar a cabeça sobre eles, talvez se eu ficasse quieta o tempo passa-se mais rápido, acabei por adormecer e vagar em pensamentos, pensei em como podia dormir numa sala onde ninguém se calava, mas a verdade é que adormeci, ou pelo menos mantive-me ausente em relação aos outros, as vozes foram desaparecendo, fechei os olhos.

- Achas que vale a pena? Que foi, está mal feito? Eu já te disse que não tenho jeito para trabalhos manuais, tu é que és a distraída e gostas de fazer... aviões de papel!! – ouvi uma gargalhada

Eu conhecia aquela voz, ela simplesmente tirava-me do sério, como podia suporta-lo e o problema é que tinha mesmo de o aturar - Shinji Ikari - como tive azar ou, como a própria Hikari diz, "Sorte"! Ainda não percebi o que ela quer dizer com isso na realidade, mas voltando... cheguei e por azar, sem dúvida azar... fui parar à guarda da Katsuragi, aquela Misato é demais, se não fosse o Kaji ultimamente andar a dar em cima dela, se calhar até tentava falar mais com ela, mas tal como é fácil de se prever, estou bem longe dessa hipótese. Hikari, a minha melhor amiga, poderia falar com ela, se bem que ao lhe dizer que estou apaixonada, ela faria um escândalo e ainda mais se lhe dissesse por quem, meu deus! Fora de questão!!

Continuo no meu suposto sono, ouço a voz do parvalhão do Shinji, não entendo porque simplesmente não me consigo dar bem com ele, ele nem é assim tão estúpido, apesar de calado e problemático, até que parece... amoroso... acho que esta não é a palavra ideal para o definir, claro que não, tenho consciência que eu também não ajudo muito nesta nossa relação de amizade, mas ele não combina comigo, será mesmo que ele... não combina comigo?

Abro os olhos lentamente e sem erguer a cabeça, desvio o olhar para a origem da voz. Lá está ele, perto daquela chatinha, como pode ela ser tão cínica, eu não consigo encontrar outra maneira de me referir a ela, uma pessoa não pode ser tão fria e insensível, ela aparenta que não, mas vê-se bem que morre de amores pelo Shinji e ele... entristeço-me... será que ele sente algo por ela, da maneira que os dois estão a rir, tenho vontade mesmo é de chegar lá e provocá-la, só para ver o que ele faz, será que ele ficaria calado ou a defenderia?

- Asuka? Estás bem? – só me faltava este!

- Que queres, Touji? Cansaste-te das cantadas a quem quer que o estavas a fazer? – desvio o olhar para o chão

- Acho que não estás bem? – ele ajoelha-se à minha frente e olha fixamente para mim

Tento desviar o olhar e reparo que todos olham para nós, principalmente a Hikari que está com uma cara curiosa e ao mesmo tempo de tristeza, eu não acredito que ainda tenho de passar por esta vergonha hoje. Volto o meu olhar, agora de fúria, para o Touji.

- Perdeste alguma coisa ai no chão? – pergunto num tom de irritada

- Ás vezes é bom desabafar, Asuka... – ele deita a cabeça na minha mesa e olha-me fixamente

- Acho que estás a cantar a pessoa errada! E já agora se não te importas, eu estava bem sozinha! – ele levanta-se visivelmente contrariado e ao passar sussurra-me no ouvido:

- Queres que eu tente chamar o Shinji? – eu coro intensamente e olho para trás, para o Touji

Ao voltar-me para a frente, reparo que o Shinji e a chatinha da Rei estavam a olhar para mim, tal como a maioria da turma, a Hikari como representante daquela turma que mais parecia um jardim zoológico, vai até à mesa do professor e diz que podíamos ir embora, já que o professor tinha ido para casa e parecia se ter esquecido de nós. Suspirei e comecei a arrumar as minhas coisas, paro e olho para a janela do fundo da sala, o sol brilhava, devia estar um dia lindo e eu assim mal humorada...

- Asuka? Podemos falar? – a Hikari baixou a cabeça evitando o meu olhar, ela estava vermelha ou era impressão minha?

- Claro! – arrumei as coisas e andei com ela até à porta, até ouvir o Shinji chamar o meu nome, voltei-me

- Nós vamos para o centro de jogos? Querem vir meninas? – ele olhou para mim e depois para a Hikari

Eu ia a responder que não, a Hikari parecia mesmo embaixo quando aquela intrometida da Rei se agarrou ao Shinji e disse que era uma óptima ideia, comecei a ferver, olhei para a Hikari e ela sorriu, eu acenei com a cabeça e o Touji sorriu para o Shinji, deduzi imediatamente que ia a caminho de sarilhos.

Algumas horas passadas....

_  
_

_"Tonight you'll call_

_We'll talk the way we always do_

_But still you won't _

_Say anything I want you to_

And though your words 

_Are sweet they just can't ease the pain"_

_Esta noite tu vais ligar_

_Nós vamos falar da maneira que sempre falamos_

_Mas ainda assim tu não vais_

_Dizer nada que eu queira ouvir_

_E apesar das tuas palavras_

_Serem doces apenas não conseguem suavizar a dor_

- Asuka? Podemos sair um pouco para conversar? – estava tão entretida com o jogo e a cantar uma das minha canções preferidas de momento que nem percebi de quem era a voz, olhei distraída e vi o Touji, sorrindo e fazendo com os dedos da mão esquerda, o símbolo da paz

- Outra vez? Que raio queres tu de mim? 

- Eu bem... é algo pessoal... – ele começou a corar e eu não gostei minimamente

- Fala!

- Aqui?!

- Achas que vou abandonar o meu jogo por causa de ti? – nesse momento perdi uma vida, lá se foi a minha concentração

- Eu gosto... de uma rapariga... e eu... queria...

- Olha vê lá o que vais dizer, que depois vais-te arrepender!

- Porque?

- Não sei, continua... – suspirei, de certeza que não era o meu dia

- Eu gosto de ti... – disse ele baixinho

- O QUE!! – eu dei um grito e vi todos a olharem para mim

- O que, acabas-te de dizer? Repete lá! – disse eu mais baixo

- Estava a brincar! – disse ele com um sorriso

- Sabes, hoje é a segunda vez que me envergonhas, e noutro dia eu era capaz de deixar passar, mas nem penses, nisso hoje!! – comecei a andar em direcção a ele e preparava para me mandar a ele e com alguma sorte, dar-lhe uns quantos murros e pontapés, mas...

Tropecei em alguém, olhei para a pessoa que me tinha feito a rasteira pois eu tinha visto um pé, e sem me levantar, comecei aos gritos com a Hikari.

- Ele envergonha-me e tu defendes-o, humilhando-me ainda mais!! Que raio de amiga és? – perguntei eu

- Shinji, estas bem? – perguntou a Rei olhando para mim

Assustei-me, eu não podia ter caído... em cima dele, é verdade que até estava bem confortável, mas isso não me podia acontecer! Olhei para baixo e vi-o com uma cara seria a olhar para mim, eu não queria acreditar, ele estava a olhar para o meu corpo, levantei-me e dei-lhe um estalo, como ele já estava acostumado, mas desta vez doeu-me mais a mim do que a ele...

- És um pervertido! Tarado! – gritei e sai dali a correr

Foi a coisa mais humilhante que me podia acontecer logo hoje, e com ele de novo?! Que vida! Até que era bem normal nós brigarmos um com o outro e eu ir para cima dele com nomes e coisas do tipo, até era normal ele fazer-me cenas destas em casa, olhar para onde não devia, mas na verdade desta vez fiquei ainda mais envergonhada, seria por me estar a apaixonar?

Cheguei a casa em 15minutos, entrei e olhei em redor, gritei o nome da Misato e como ela não respondeu, conclui que não estava em casa, fiquei alguns minutos a olhar para o nada, mais exactamente para o tecto, então fui para o meu quarto, cai na cama e comecei a chorar, não era caso para tanto, mas na verdade magoou-me, não sei bem o que me magoou tanto, mas eu sentia-me pronta a morrer, que drama!! Levantei-me e fui até à janela, olhei para o céu, tão azul e o sol tão brilhante, como podia deixar-me ir a baixo tão facilmente, como? E ainda por cima por causa dele... Eu não entendia, como sem me aperceber comecei a me importar com aquele parvalhão do Shinji, só me apercebi disso hoje de manha e foi o suficiente, para desejar desaparecer para sempre.

Manhã seguinte...

O despertador tocava um barulho irritante que devia já ter acordado a casa inteira, mas era preciso mais do que isso para me tirar da cama, os lençóis quentinhos, olhei de relance para a janela, estava a chover... lembrei-me aos poucos do dia anterior, o tempo estava óptimo nem parecia que estávamos a meio do Inverno. Levantei-me e olhei para a mesa de cabeceira para ver as horas, ao lado do relógio estava um papel branco meio que apoiado no meu perfume de lavanda, olhei com desconfiança. 

- ASUKA!! TOCA A ACORDAR! OU VOU TER DE IR AI? – a Misato parecia mal humorada, não que isso não fosse normal

Peguei no papel e desdobrei-o, comecei a ler lentamente:

"Asuka, eu queria pedir-te desculpa por aquilo no centro, não fiz de propósito, não fui eu que cai em cima de ti... eu sei que não devia ter olhado para onde olhei, mas tens de entender... tu ali... em cima de mim... foi algo impulsivo! Espero que me desculpes, ok?! Shinji"

O Shinji pedia desculpa pelo que tinha feito, nada mais razoável. Mas porque eu me sentia tão embaixo com isso? Ele não tinha feito de propósito, isso eu tinha visto na cara dele no momento, mas mesmo assim fui como sempre a idiota e nem me importei com o que ele ia sentir ou pensar... será que ele ficou assim tão triste por eu ter saído daquela maneira? Bem... sem dúvida que foi a primeira vez que fugi dele e principalmente assim... sem dizer nada, apenas lhe chamado os nomes do costume... eu bati-lhe também agora me vem à cabeça. Será que ele está muito chateado? Pelo escrito parece que ele se sente culpado... 

Mas porque raios não consigo simplesmente esquecer aquele parvo? Porque me importo tanto?! Será mesmo porque eu estou apaixonada???

- ASUKA!!!

- JÁ VOU! – levantei-me da cama e dirigi-me devagar até ao quarto do Shinji

- ASUKA!!! – a Misato hoje estava a exagerar! E porque só chamava o meu nome?

Olhei para dentro do quarto, estava uma imensa escuridão, o que até era normal... deitado sobre a cama estava o Shinji, já vestido com os phones nos ouvidos, ele cantava baixinho a canção que ouvia.

_  
_

_"I guess I've waited far too long_

_You just can't lead me on"_

_Eu acho que esperei demais_

_Tu não podes apenas mostrar-me o caminho_

_  
_ _  
_

_"Don't just talk, make it happen_

_Don't make me wait for you_

_Do what you came to do_

Keep me up 

_Don't stop, make it happen_

_It's got the best of me_

_This curiosity_

_Kills me every time"_

_Não fales apenas, faz acontecer_

_Não me faças esperar por ti_

_Faz o que vieste fazer_

_Continua a animar-me_

_Não pares, faz acontecer_

_Tens o melhor de mim_

_Esta curiosidade_

_Mata-me a toda a hora_

_  
_

Ele parou de cantar e eu deparei-me com o seu olhar sobre mim, fiquei mais do que vermelha ao perceber que tinha começado a cantar a mesma canção que ele, não sabia o que fazer, cumprimentava-o e fingia que não estava ali à muito tempo ou dizia alguma coisa sobre estar ali parada? Ele olhava-me incansavelmente, parecia esperar uma resposta então aconteceu...

Ele sorriu e voltou a cantarolar, mas sempre com aquele sorriso... eu fiquei surpreendida...

Voltei para o meu o meu quarto e vesti-me apressadamente, quando mais rápido saísse dali menos teria de pensar naquilo, agora eu tinha pelo menos uma certeza: eu estava apaixonada!

Cheguei à escola e encontrei a Hikari sentada num banco perto do corredor que dava para as traseiras da escola onde ficava o campo desportivo e coisas desse tipo, ao ver-me ela levantou-se e correu até mim abraçando-me.

- Que se passa Hikari? – perguntei obviamente curiosa

- O Touji hoje foi simpático comigo! – ela afastou-se e sorriu

- Que bom para ti! – na verdade estava mais era a tentar não gozar, até parece que o Touji era um monstro com ela

- Ele foi mesmo muito fixe... – vê-la feliz deixava-me feliz, tinha uma pequena esperança que talvez um dia eu pudesse sentir-me como ela, apaixonada e ter uma pequena chance com essa pessoa

- Ele nunca é querido comigo! Hoje ele cumprimentou-me e disse que eu estava bonita! - só ao ouvir aquilo é que me dei conta que o Touji normalmente era bem parvo com a Hikari por isso era tão fantástico para ela esta situação

- Esqueceu-se de te chamar nomes hoje?! 

- Sim! Ele chamou-me Hikari, eu sempre pensei que ele me trata-se por outros nomes por não se lembrar do meu nome, sabes?

- Que parvoíce! E ia chamar-te idiota, estúpida, aluada e tola por isso? Pelo menos arranjava um nome apenas... ele queria era chatear-te! 

- Talvez ele quisesse apenas meter-se comigo, se calhar ele até gosta um bocadinho de mim...

- Hikari...

- Posso sonhar, não posso?

- Vamos para a sala.

Começamos a andar e ao entrar na nossa sala de aula todos já estavam nos seus lugares o que queria dizer que o professor já tinha entrado, ele olhou para nós e acho que só nos deixou entrar porque se tratava da representante da turma e da amiga dela.

Sentei-me e pode sentir os olhos do Shinji sobre mim, tentei não ligar mas não consegui, olhei de relance e ele desviou o olhar para o quadro onde o professor estava a fazer uns gráficos e a explicar uma matéria qualquer. Olhei para o Touji, tinha curiosidade... será que quando ele tinha dito que gostava de uma rapariga era a Hikari? Assim eu até podia entender ele vir falar comigo, tinha sido a coisa mais estranha que me tinha acontecido, o Touji a vir falar comigo... olhei para a Hikari, pobre rapariga, ela adora o estúpido do Touji com todas as suas forças, mas ele nunca lhe ligou nenhuma, será que ela finalmente tinha-o tocado no coração? Olhei de novo para o Shinji, ele falava com a Rei, aquela cínica, porque tem de se atirar a ele sempre que tem uma hipótese, da mais pequena chance ela arranja uma enorme conversa com ele.

- Asuka... – alguém me chamou, olho para trás e dou de caras com o Kensuke, outro parvo!

- Que foi? – perguntei num tom agressivo

- Queria saber se também vais ao acampamento. 

- Que acampamento? – a minha voz voltando ao normal

- Ninguém te disse nada sobre o que planeamos para o próximo fim-de-semana?

- Não! Que vai acontecer?

- Combinamos ir até ao local de ataque do último anjo, é uma floresta aqui perto, eu e o Touji tivemos a ideia.

- Tinha de ser! Quem é que vai mesmo?

- Eu, tu, o Touji, a Hikari...

- Obrigado pela novidade! Mais alguém?

- O Shinji e a Rei.

- A Rei, é? É impressão minha ou isto vai ser a pares?

- É mais ou menos tua impressão... – ele sorriu, dando-me a certeza da minha opinião

- Vou pensar no teu caso! – voltei-me para a frente 

Deu finalmente o toque que marcava o final da aula, todos se levantaram e começaram a sair, ficando apenas nós os seis.

- Vais Asuka? – perguntou o Touji

- Aonde? – fiz-me de desentendida, se fosse mesmo a pares nem morta!

- Vamos fazer um acampamento. Só faltava avisar-te a ti e à Rei, acho que o Shinji vai-se encarregar disso agora...

Olhei para o lugar do Shinji, ele estava a falar com a Rei, a rapariga que nunca sorria, que parecia a pessoa mais fria deste mundo começou a sorrir, o Shinji retribuiu ao gesto dela, dando-lhe também um sorriso, o Touji ria muito entretido com a cena que via ali, a Hikari tinha-se metido entre mim e o Touji e começou a falar com ele, eu fiquei de novo sozinha...

- Asuka... 

- Que foi? – aquela voz pareceu mostrar pena por mim e isso era uma coisa que eu não gostava que sentissem de mim

- A Rei não vai poder ir por isso estou sem par, vais comigo? – olhei rapidamente para a origem daquela voz

- Shinji?

- Claro! Querias que fosse quem? Estás bem?!

- Sim! – disse de imediato, que queria ir com ele

- O que?

- Estou bem... – fosse como fosse, ele tinha pena de mim e eu apenas ia com ele porque a Rei não pode ir 

- Vais comigo? – perguntou novamente, ele olhava fixamente para mim, seria impossível dizer que não, aqueles olhos profundos 

- Se não tens mais ninguém! – levantei-me para ir embora, sem nem me lembrar de chamar a Hikari

Uns dias depois...

_  
_ "I'll wait for you 

_To ring my bell I want you to_

_So don't be late_

_Quit playing games, don't hesitate"_

_Eu irei esperar por ti_

_Aceitar-te de novo eu quero_

_Por isso não demores_

_Pára de jogar jogos, não tenhas duvidas_

_  
_

Estava deitada no sofá olhando de relance para a televisão mas sem saber porque aquela melodia não me saia da cabeça, não era a voz do grupo em si, mas a voz do Shinji a cantar aquilo, podia até não ter nada a ver comigo, e nem com ele nunca iria adivinhar que ele gostava deste tipo de musica, mas mesmo assim aquilo tinha-me tocado no meu ponto fraco, que antes tinha sido tocado pelo Kaji, mas com ele tinha sido diferente, nunca pensei na verdade que tinha uma chance com ele, com o Shinji é também diferente, apesar de a minha cabeça me dizer para esquecer e seguir em frente, o meu coração dizia que ia estar a perder uma das poucas oportunidades para ser feliz.

- Cheguei! – a Misato entrou na sala e olhou para mim como se nunca me tivesse visto antes

- Que foi? – perguntei eu 

- Tu... – ela parecia estar a escolher as palavras – tens de me fazer um grande favor! 

Levantei-me ficando sentada de frente para ela, se ela queria um favor devia ser uma coisa muito importante, o normal seria ela chamar o Shinji.

- Sim... que queres?

- Tu podias... fazer-me um café?

- O que?? Pensas que sou tua criada ou que? – deitei-me de novo

- Vá lá! Eu preciso, estou com uma dor de cabeça tão grande que tenho a sensação que vou morrer! – ela parecia mesmo mal

- Ok! Mas não penses que te vais servir de mim como fazes com o Shinji! – levantei indo até à cozinha

Parei paralisada ali, o Shinji? Lá estava ele sentado na mesa com a cabeça entre os braços cruzados, aproximei-me devagar, parecia estar a dormir, que será que lhe tinha acontecido para ele estar tão cansado para dormir na cozinha?

- Shinji... – comecei a chama-lo com uma voz baixa e até certo ponto suave

- Acorda Shinji. – desta vez a minha voz um pouco mais alta, ele nem se mexia

- Shin... ji... – toquei de leve o cabelo dele e senti-me tão bem por o fazer, baixei-me para ficar ao nível dele e olhei para o rosto adormecido à minha frente, tão inocente, tão... angelical...

- ASUKA!!! – o grito da Misato assustou-me a mim e acordou o Shinji

Ele abriu os olhos e fixou-os em mim, estava de frente para ele sentada no chão, ele passou as mãos pelos olhos numa tentativa de ou acordar ou ver melhor. Eu ia levantar-me, quando vi uma mão direccionada a mim.

- Shinji... – disse aceitando aquela mão, a mão do meu amado... como era bom pensar nele assim... meu amado

- Obrigado! – agradeci e ele sorriu voltando a deitar o rosto nos braços, mas sem fechar os olhos

- Que se passa contigo? – perguntei tentado meter conversa e ao mesmo tempo andei até ao armário para buscar o café e uma chávena

- Nada... apenas estava tão aborrecido que adormeci! Que estás a fazer? 

- Vou fazer um café para a Katsuragi, está com dores de cabeça.

- Bebeu demais como sempre... deixa que eu faço isso! Senta-te tu! – ele aproximou-se de mim e ao tirar-me a chávena da mão tocou-me de leve, senti o meu coração acelerar e percebi-me a corar, mas... ele também estava um pouco vermelho

- Ok! – sentei-me e contentei-me em observar o Shinji a fazer o caf

- Sempre vais ao acampamento comigo? – ele perguntou

- Sim... – desviei o olhar e reparei no walkman em cima da mesa – Que estavas a ouvir?

- O que? – ele olhou para mim e para o walkman, percebi nele um sorriso estranho e pensei o que queria dizer com aquilo, ele virou-se e parou a olhar para a água que fervia no fogão

- "Make it Happen".

- O que…

- Estava a ouvir aquilo que estavas a cantar comigo à algumas manhãs atrás.

- Gostas de Blue? 

- Nem por isso, só gosto de 3canções...

- Asuka! O meu café? – pergunta a Misato ao entrar na cozinha

- O Shinji está a fazer. 

- Espera um minuto! – disse o Shinji deitando o café na chávena e dando-a a Misato

- Obrigado Shinji! Meu salvador! – Misato sai da cozinha

Shinji olhou para mim e sentou-se ao meu lado.

- O acampamento é amanhã, não é? – perguntei para quebrar o gelo

- Sim...

- Vais levar o que? 

- Nada! Afinal não vamos para a floresta, a Hikari conseguiu arranjar-nos uma cabana perto de um lago que é próxima ao local.

- Perfeito!

- Mas... então já não precisas de mim para nada. – disse levantando-me

- Talvez sim... talvez não...

Olhei para ele e sorri, acenei um adeus e sai da cozinha em direcção à mesa do telefone, peguei nele e fui para o meu quarto, sentei-me na cama e digitei o numero da casa da Hikari, que grande amiga que ela me estava a sair, sabia de tudo desde o início e nada de falar comigo.

- Alô? – perguntou uma voz, que era bem semelhante à da Hikari

- Hikari? És tu?

- Asuka! Estou constipada! Eu ainda não acredito nisto!

- Então isso quer dizer que não vais amanhã...

- Vou! Achas que ia perder uma oportunidade destas?

- Para que?

- Para estar com o Touji!! Uma novidade, vamos só nos os quatro.

- Como? Quatro? Estás a falar de quem?

- Eu, o Touji, o Shinji e tu!

- E o Kensuke?

- Ele vai apenas investigar o local do ataque, depois vai-se embora.

- Então era por isso que ele estava tão ansioso.... não sei como pode querer ver um lugar devastado, pois é isso que ele vai ver, terra e mais terra, algumas árvores, só destruição!

- Ele que se preocupe com isso! Amanhã passo ai?

- Sim... acho que por volta das 10horas está bom.

- Muito tarde! Quero-te acordada às 7:30!

- Não! Eu vou ter sono!

- Dormes no caminho, é um amigo do Touji que nos vai levar... esta viagem vai ser um espanto!

- Ainda estou para ver...

- Trata é de te pores contente e divertida, não quero que te mostres irritada e muito menos que trates o Shinji mal! – será que ela sabe? Eu nunca lhe disse que gostava dele...

- Se ele começar logo a detestar aquilo, de certeza que o Touji não vai ficar nem um minuto mais... trata bem o Shinji e eu fico-te eternamente grata!

"Nem sabes o quanto eu vou estar-te grata se tudo correr bem... comigo e com o Shinji!" pensei sorrindo para o nada

- Asuka?! Estás ai?

- Sim! Até amanhã!

- Que querias já agora?

- Que?

- Ligaste-me para que?

- Não me lembro! Deixa lá, até amanhã, Hikari!! 

Desliguei e fui arrumar o que queria levar, tirei de cima do guarda-roupa uma pequena mala que guardava para quando tinha viagem repentinas para a Alemanha, eram poucas mas normalmente eram sem aviso prévio. Tirei do armário algumas camisolas e saias, se era perto de um lado era melhor levar um fato de banho, à medida que me lembrava de coisas necessárias fui colocando tudo dentro da mala, por fim... as coisas mais importantes: um perfume de lavanda, o meu preferido e também o do Shinji, já me tinha dito algumas vezes o quanto adorava aquele cheiro, alguns cds que eu sabia que também eram do gosto do Shinji, com alguma sorte ele ia ouvi-los comigo e por fim mas não menos importante, um livro alemão que tinha dentro um pequeno girassol seco, era a sua flor preferida e parecia dar-me muita sorte. Levantei-me e andei até à cozinha... de novo?

Lá estava o dorminhoco de novo, de olhos bem fechados com os phones nos ouvidos...

Aproximei-me devagar para caso ele não estivesse a dormir profundamente não me visse, tirei um phone e coloquei-o no ouvido.

Era uma canção qualquer dos Blue, devia ser outra das que ele gostava...

_  
_

_"Girl you are a mystery_

_So glad, that we're history_

_Guess we were never meant to be"_

_Rapariga tu és um mistério_

_Felizmente, nós somos passado_

_Acho que nunca fomos destinados_

"Seria aquilo uma indirecta? Não! Apenas coincidência!" pensei em sair dali, mas ao ouvir o resto...

_  
_

_"And I'm doin' fine, but in my mind..."_

_E eu estou bem, mas no meu pensamento..._

Que pensar? Estaria ele também a sentir algo parecido com o que eu sentia por ele? Será que eu era tão má com ele que o tinha perdido de vez?! Mas aquela última frase... pode até ser isso, mas seria difícil esquecer-me... se ele gostasse de mim...

- Asuka... – estava perto de mais para não ouvir o murmurar do meu nome

- Shinji... – repeti quase tão baixinho como ele, sem me conseguir controlar dei-lhe um beijo rápido, mas forte o suficiente para ele o sentir, ele abriu os olhos e eu sorri

- Tu... tu... que fizeste tu?

- Eu?! – dei-lhe um sorriso maroto, típico meu – Nada! Dorme bem, até amanhã...

Andei até ao meu quarto, antes de fechar a porta olhei para ele, continuava fixado em mim, com uma cara de admirado e ao mesmo tempo contente, o seu sorriso mostrava que tinha gostado, eu tinha conseguido fazer algo que eu sabia que pela primeira vez não podia negar ter gostado de fazer, por muito que eu dissesse que não amava o Shinji Ikari, a verdade é que o amava e se calhar mais do que amei alguém em toda a minha vida, nunca tive a hipótese de ser feliz, só desilusões e agora tinha uma chance...

Manhã...

7:30!!! A Hikari devia estar a chegar e eu ainda deitada entre os meus quentinhos lençóis... porque era tão difícil acordar de manhã? Eu adorava as noites só por poder dormir e sonhar com ele, as manhãs... eram dolorosas, saber que tudo o que me parecia tão verdadeiro tão real, era um sonho. Tudo não tinha passado de uma ilusão e parecia que nunca iria acontecer.

- Asuka? Estás acordada? – a voz do Shinji fez-me levantar da cama rapidamente

- Que foi? Estou a vestir-me! – vestia-me a correr e tentava estar o mais apresentável possível àquela hora da manh

- Eu quero apenas dizer-te que a Hikari está lá embaixo com o Touji, à nossa espera... – a voz mostrava que ele devia estar com sono, parei um minuto para respirar, já totalmente preparada, peguei na mala e abri a porta

- Vamos? 

- Sim... – ele bocejou e virou-se para a porta, pegou uma mochila que estava perto e abriu-me a porta

- As senhoras primeiro! – ele sorriu, tentei não corar

Andamos até ao átrio e lá estavam os dois, uma imagem tão bonita, a Hikari estava sentada nas escadas e no colo dela estava a cabeça do Touji que parecia mesmo dormir, o Shinji sorriu para mim e fomos em direcção ao casal. A Hikari tocou de leve no cabelo do Touji obrigando-o a abrir os olhos, ele viu-nos e levantou-se mais vermelho do que alguma vez imaginei o ver.

Ele nem esperou um minuto foi logo em direcção ao carro que nos esperava, todos o seguimos.

Começávamos a aproximar-nos de uma clareira, o mar como paisagem principal, a viagem tinha sido muito silenciosa, ainda porque o Touji e a Hikari passaram o tempo todo a dormir ou quando estavam acordados a gozar um com o outro, mas sempre de uma maneira tão intima que pareciam mais namorados do que colegas ou mesmo amigos. O Shinji teve durante todo o percurso com os phones nos ouvidos e só se mexia para apreciar a paisagem. Eu ia falando com o amigo do Touji, já que não conseguia dormir e ele precisava manter-se acordado, era até muito interessante, pena que já tinha namorada 

- Hikari, tu não disseste que era perto de um lago? Isto é um imenso mar! – disse eu chamando-a atenção

- É! A casa onde vamos ficar é perto de um lago, é mais para o meio da floresta... – ela respondeu dizendo alguma coisa ao ouvido do Touji, ele riu-se e eu olhei para o Shinji

- Isto é bonito, tenho pena de não ter trazido algo para desenhar, ia entreter-me durante algum tempo... – disse ele ao notar o meu olhar sobre ele, desviou o olhar

- O Kensuke? – perguntou ele ao Touji

- Bem... ele devia vir connosco, mas acho que deve ter-se esquecido. – responde a Hikari

- Chegamos! – disse o nosso motorista de serviço

Era sem dúvida o lugar mais espectacular em que já tinha estado, a casa era enorme, e a Hikari chamava aquilo de Cabana?! Imagino o que é para ela um castelo... olhei em redor, uma floresta nos cercava, a única saída dali era a estrada por onde tínhamos vindo, mas tinha algumas trilhas em volta da casa, pequenas que só dava mesmo para ir a pé.

- Onde é o tal lago? – perguntei sem nem olhar para a Hikari

- É atrás da casa, vamos lá? É lindo garanto! – respondeu ela

- Eu tenho fome! – disse o Touji, olhamos todos para ele

- Que foi? Não comi nada de manhã! – respondeu ele irritado

- Eu vou com a Asuka e vocês vão comer ou fazer outra coisa qualquer. – o Shinji lançou-me um olhar esquisito, era ao mesmo tempo tímido e determinado e acompanhado por aqueles olhos castanhos profundos em que eu me perdia diariamente, um sorriso que eu percebia ser bem malicioso, senti vontade de negar, mas a voz não saiu, apenas comecei a andar

- Ok! Não se percam! – disse a Hikari num tom preocupado

- Se perderem-se, encontram-se logo em seguida! Anda tenho fome! – disse o Touji puxando-a

O Shinji parecia perdido, olhava para tudo o que se mexia, desde um pequeno arbusto movido pelo vento até ruídos que eram de facto bem assustadores, mas eu estava com o piloto do Eva01... o meu corajoso Shinji Ikari!

- Olha! – ele apontou em frente e eu pode ver uma cascata – Lindo! Não é Asuka?

- Sem dúvida nenhuma! Isto é um paraíso, pena que só vamos ficar 3dias...

- Vamos é aproveitar! Ainda bem que me ensinaste a nadar... (lembrei de repente de um fic que eu li sobre uma aula de natação, a Asuka como professora, não me lembro do autor, mas lembro-me que adorei, era para chorar a rir)

- Sempre aprendeste alguma coisa? – perguntei com algumas dúvidas

- Claro! Mais ou menos... se bem que quase me afoguei, devia era ter medo de água, mas isto é tão bonito que não consigo resistir! A água parece estar deliciosa... cristalina e transparente...

- Não sei se sabes mas esta água é salgada, não se deve beber... – não pode me controlar, tive de ser um bocadinho mázinha

- Obrigado pela informação... – ele aproximou-se da beira e sem nem eu ter tempo para reagir atirou-se vestido e tudo

- És maluco! Shinji! – estava mesmo preocupada, e se ele se afogasse? Que fazia eu agora?

- Estou bem, tem calma... tinha razão, a água está maravilhosa...

- Shinji! Sai dai! Tu és burro ou que?

- Tem lá calma, até parece que me atirei de um precipício para um abismo... – ele começou a nadar na minha direcção

- Sai dai e está calado! Parvo! 

- Certo, já vou! – ele saiu devagar

- E se te tivesses afogado? Que ia eu fazer? Diz-me!

- Ias salvar-me! Tem calma, não me aconteceu nada.

Passei os 2dias seguintes sem dizer nada ao Shinji, ele parecia mais interessado em estar sozinho do que em manter uma conversa comigo ou em sequer aceitar a minha companhia, ele passou estes 2dias ou no lago ou no lago...

Eu passei os meus 2dias a fazer de vela e ao mesmo tempo a sentir-me a pessoa mais idiota deste mundo, ele estava assim por causa do sermão que eu lhe tinha dado, podia ter sido um pouco exagerado, mas eu tinha ficado preocupada a sério, e se lhe acontecesse alguma coisa mesmo? Como eu ia viver com a angustia de isso ter acontecido à minha frente...

- Asuka… vai ter com o Shinji! – disse a Hikari com um sorriso

- Porque? 

– Estás com uma cara... de sonhadora e não me parece que seja por causa de nós! – disse o Touji dando um beijo na cara à Hikari, ela estremeceu e ele riu por isso

- Essa foi baixa! – disse ela num sorriso, beijando-o em seguida na boca

- Acho que vou embora! – levantei-me e andei até ao sitio onde eu iria encontra-lo, se era para ver um casal de namorados mais valia ir directamente ao ponto que parecia querer explodir

Andei um pouco e vi o Shinji deitado na beira do lago, com os phones nos ouvidos, tinha uma mão na água do lago e cantava a já tão conhecida canção entre nós.

_  
_

_"Cause now I've waited far too long_

_You can't just lead me on"_

_Porque agora eu tenho esperado demais_

_Tu não podes apenas mostrar-me o caminho _

_  
_

_"Don't just talk, make it happen_

_Don't make me wait for you_

_Do what you came to do_

_Keep me up"_

_Não fales apenas, faz acontecer_

_Não me faças esperar por ti_

_Faz o que vieste fazer_

_Continua a animar-me_

Aproximei-me e murmurei-lhe ao ouvido:

"Don't stop, make it happen

It's got the best of me

This curiosity

Kills me every time"

_Não pares, faz acontecer_

_Tens o melhor de mim_

_Esta curiosidade_

_Mata-me a toda a hora_

Ele olhou para mim, via curiosidade e duvida nele, ele acompanhou-me enquanto cantava e quando finalmente se calou eu fiquei frente a frente com ele, queria abraça-lo e mostrar-lhe que o amava, mas tinha ao mesmo tempo medo, de como ele reagiria...

- Então Asuka, decoras-te a letra de tanto me ouvires cantar?

- Não exactamente, mas também...

- Que fazes aqui? Devias estar com a Hikari e o Touji...

- Canta-me a última parte da canção.

- Porque?

- Apenas apetece-me ouvir-te cantar! – ajoelhei-me à frente dele 

- Queres que eu cante... para ti...

- É assim tão difícil?

- Porque está canção?

- Lembro-me da pessoa de quem gosto e gosto... da tua voz.

- Tu queres ouvir... aqui o burro... a cantar para ti?

- Ainda estás muito chateado comigo.

- Não! Estavas preocupada por isso entendo.

- Ainda bem! – o Shinji mostrou-me um sorriso divertido

- Qual é graça?

- Eu disse que tu estavas preocupada comigo e tu não negas-te! – ele riu

- Canta para mim Shinji... por favor... – lágrimas ameaçavam sair dos meus olhos

- Porque?

- Shinji eu amo-te! – Sem nem pensar parti para cima dele e beijei-o

Foi um beijo de início com alguma resistência da parte dele, não o esperava, mas aos poucos foi cedendo e o beijo foi-se tornado cada vez mais magico, aos poucos comecei a aprofundar o beijo e ele respondeu fazendo-me caricias no cabelo, sentia-me tão bem, mas tive medo... que ia acontecer quando um de nos se afasta-se? Sem resistir muito fui-me distanciando, ele observava-me, os olhos brilhavam como que tentando exprimir toda a felicidade, pareciam duas estrelas cadentes prontas a me levarem para outro mundo, um mundo místico, parecido com aquele paraíso terrestre onde tinha acontecido o nosso primeiro beijo de amor, todos os sentimentos à flor da pele, queria dizer alguma coisa, faze-lo falar comigo e dizer-me o que sentia naquele momento, mas as palavras estavam presas na garganta, tinham se esgotado no momento a seguir à minha própria declaração de amor posterior ao "Amo-te!" não havia nada mais a dizer, eu tinha-lhe dito o que sentia, ele mostrava que correspondia, mas não era capaz de o dizer...

_  
_

"You know that I won't do you wrong

This love I feel is far too strong

And how I've waited far too long

You can't just lead me on"__

_Tu sabes que eu não vou fazer-te mal_

_Este amor que sinto é forte demais_

_E como esperei demais_

_Tu não podes apenas mostrar-me o caminho_

- Eu também te amo! Sempre te amei! O meu amor é forte o suficiente para sobreviver a tudo, esperei o suficiente e agora não te vou deixar nunca, ouviste... nunca! 

Fim

Oi! Mais um fic meu!! Tenho andado inspirada! Em relação aos agradecimentos:

Obrigado Deborah, Rui, Andji, Mauro, às minhas amigas que nunca me deixaram desistir, nomeadamente a Vera e a Gaby!!

A letra é da canção "Make it Happen" dos Blue, uma das minhas preferidas do cd, ao ouvir lembrei-me logo destes dois... 

Espero receber as vossas criticas boas e até más!! 

Se quiserem dêem-me ideias para fics, eu não vou recusar... Aqui está o meu mail... kittyblue@iol.pt

Caso queiram falar comigo sem ser através de e-mail...

O meu nr no icq é o 145672919 e o nickname que uso é KittyBlue (tb no mirc)   

Obrigado a todos! Muitos Beijinhos!! ^-^


End file.
